worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Xia Country
The territory in which the MC Ouyang Shuo created with a gold-leveled village creation token. Territory name change from Chapter 429. Overview Affiliate Territory: * Shanhai City (Capita Cityl) * Yunnan Province * Lingnan Province * Chuannan Province * Minnan Province * Xingzhou Prefecture (Singapore)( Chapter 633 ) * Zhenhai City Philosophers: * Military Advisors - Representative figure Sun Wu * Legalism - Representative figure Wei Yang * School of Agriculture - Representative figure Xu Xing * School of Diplomacy - Representative figure Zhang Yi * Mohism - Representative figure Mozi * Business School - Representative figure Bai Gui Territory Chamber of Commerce: There are many Chambers of Commerce in the territory, including: * Bai Trading Company * Cui Chamber of Commerce * Song Chamber of Commerce spawn rate of new refugees. After upgrading to Capital City, Prefectures, counties, towns, and even villages would spawn 1/5th of the refugee spawn rate for their grade, spawning a certain amount daily. Prefecture city that was also within the territory buff, it could spawn 150 refugees every day, each County would be 60, 15 for Town, and 3 for village. Territory structure [[Shanhai|'Shanhai City']] Despite the fact that Shanhai City belongs to the Lianzhou Prefecture, it is listed as separate because it's the capital of the territory. Before, Shanhai City was separated into Imperial City, Inner City, Qiushui City, Friendship City, and outer city. In the end, Shanhai City made use of the classic three by three grid to split up the city, dividing the city into nine regions. The nine regions had its central area located at the intersection between Friendship River and Qiushui River. East, west, north, and south; these four huge city regions, as well as northwest, northeast, southwest, and southeast. After the reorganization, the original Friendship City was at the current north region and Qiushui City at the southeast region; these two areas would be the residential regions. The inner city at the current southwest region. Apart from that, the imperial city and the old inner city combined into the imperial city. After the merge, the commoner region and business region moved from the inner city to the west region. The water roads met at the middle region. The traffic built up here was called the pier region. The east and west regions were called the business regions and connected to the pier through the water roads. The south region was defined as the technology research region; the military workshops and the technology research bases were set here.Lastly, the military regions located at the northwest and northeast regions. They would house one of the two divisions of the city protection division in each of these two regions to protect Shanhai City. Lianzhou Prefecture Prefecture House * Shanhai House * Mulan House * Tianfeng House * Broken Blade House * Shenjuan House City * Beihai City * Mulan City * Tianfeng City * Broken Blade City * Shenjuan City * Yongye City * Yishui City * Guangshui City * Gushan City Leizhou Prefecture Prefecture House * Leishan House * Hengshan House * Hai An House * Gantang House * Yanluo House Zhaoqing Prefecture Prefecture House * Tianshuang House * Wulong House * Yun An House * Shui Tai House * Muge House Qiongzhou Prefecture City * Yashan City Xunzhou Prefecture City * Tianjing City Wuzhou Prefecture City * Chiyou City Army Dragon Corps, marshal Baiqi 1st Legion, general Baiqi * 1st division, major general Jiang Kai * 2nd division, major general Luo Shixin * 3rd division, major general Er’Lai * 4th division, major general Mu Guiying 2nd Legion general Shi Wanshui * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general Zhao Ponu Tiger Corps, marshal Sun Bin 1st Legion, general Sun Bin * 1st division, major general Fan Lihua * 2nd division, major general Daiqin * 3rd division, major general Cao Gui * 4th division, major general Bai Lishi 2nd Legion, general Di Qing * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general Zhao She * 4th division, major general Leopard Corps, marshal Han Xin 1st Legion, general Han Xin * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general 2nd Legion, general Zhang Han * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general Liao Kai, Heiqi, Guo Liang, Su Wang, Hu Yihuang, Qin Gang, Shi Zhenji, Li Xiucheng, Chen Yucheng, Xiao Chaogui, and Feng Yun were the choices for all the vacant major general ranks. Guards Legion, general Huo Qubing * 1st division ( Guards Division, a pure cavalry division) - Major General Lin Yi * 2nd division ( mountain barbarian division, a heavy armored infantry division) - Major General Shihu * 3rd division ( mountain barbarian division, a heavy armored infantry division) - Major General Lei Jingtian * 4th division ( mountain barbarian division, an iron armored beast cavalry division) - Major General Shan Zhu Divine Martial Guards - Place General Wang Feng Royal Guards - Captain Chen Da Meng Shanhai Guards - Commander Shen Buhai Shadow Guards - Garrison Officer Cui Tianqi Nanyang Navy Fleet, admiral Zheng He # Beihai Bay Squadron, housed in Beihai City - Commander Cai Mao # Yashan Squadron, housed in Yashan City - Commander Pei Donglai # Jiaozhou Squadron, housed in Zhenhai City - Fleet Admiral - Shi Ling Lingnan War Zone, commander Sun Bin Titles Category:Territories